


Whiter Shade of Pale

by Classy_Dame



Series: A Thousand and One ways of Klaroline [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classy_Dame/pseuds/Classy_Dame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiter Shade of Pale

Darkness consumed her distinguishing her light. Causing the life that was left in her to die out. Leaving a shell of her former self behind. This was his plan, to snuff out her light, the light that tried to overcome his darkness. If there was one thing he was proud of that would have been his contempt for life and all that which was pure. Klaus wanted this woman to become his equal, his queen, to rule by his side.

He licked clean the blade of her blood, relishing in the cooper taste of bitter sweet victory. “Why?” she would ask. “My light is what you loved the most about me. Why destroy that? To what have I done to deserve your ire?” Caroline stared up to bloody golden tinged eyes of the devil. Ready to accept her fate but wanting to know the reasons.

“Why it’s very simple,my dear. You’re what makes me weak, weakness I simply can’t have. Why not terminate that weakness but at the same time make it my equal, to reign in my kingdom where light isn’t needed and the thirst for power and darkness is all that is needed to bring fear to all. Yes, your light is what I loved about you but the darkness that lies behind your eyes is what I crave the most. We can be so perfect together, my pet. Rule by my side in hell for all eternity, leave this mortal coil behind you, for human life isn’t for you. Sit on your throne of bones wearing your crown of thorns, taste the blood of the wicked and damned. Be with me forever by my side.” Klaus extended his hand to the golden haired angel that laid before him, covered in her own blood from the wound he inflicted into her side.

“Klaus, you offer me so much, too much to be truthful. Reign with you in hell? Leave my life that I’ve grown to accept and cherish? To what reward? To be your queen in a place filled with sadness and heartbreak? I couldn’t imagine such torture. You claim to know me but you don’t. You only know what you want  to see, a queen to be by your lonely side, a queen to share in your misery. No, Klaus, I won’t be apart of your kingdom, for I rather serve in heaven then to rule in hell.” Tears streamed down her cheeks, flinching in the pain and the impending death that was awaiting her.

“Very well, love. It would appear you have made your choice. Pity, we would’ve been the perfect. Close your eyes, sweetheart. It’s time for you to sleep.” Klaus slit his angels throat snuffing what little of life’s light lingered.

“Good night, sweetheart, good night.”


End file.
